A return to the past
by Rin Owens
Summary: Jade is a single Mom and after two years of not having a boyfriend, the gang decides she needs some one. So Rose calls a friend to come in and shake things up. Karkat hadn't dated any one he really cared about since high school cause the one that he did care about got married and had a kid. Will this change his life as well? JadeXKarkat, RoseX kanaya
1. Jade, the mom

Green bubbles floated above the rainbow of flowers and the curled white chairs of the garden. The blue sky had only few clouds. A little boy giggled as he blew the green bubbles. He stared in amazement at the beauty of his own backyard. His black, wild hair pointed every where, and his light blue shirt and jeans had minor grass stains. His glasses were black square framed and held together at the center by duck tape.

His mother, sitting behind him on their porch, smiled. She had bright green eyes that were filled with joy. She too had black hair, but her's was more controlled. She wore a white shirt with an atom on the front and a jean skirt. This was picture of happiness for both parties. Then the mother's phone rang.

"Hello! Jade Harley speaking!" The mother answered in a perky, cute voice.

"Hey Jade. Since we are being formal here, it's Rose." Jade could hear the clear amusement and roll of eyes.

"How are you Rose?" Jade said still as perky as ever.

"Oh _I'm _fine. But what about you?"

"I'm fine as well! John is playing in the yhard blowing the bubbles I made him. These bubbles don't pop easily! John loves them!"

"Jade, that's great and all, but what about your love life? It's been two years since Egbert died. And you haven't been on a date since!"

"I have the only man I'll need in my life with me right now. My son. He needs me. He'll be five next month and going to school in two. Plus I'm really busy with the store..."

"I know. But he'll also need a Dad. Otherwise he'll grow up not knowing what it is to be a guy!" Jade thought this over a moment.

"You're right. Rose, may I ask who put you up to this? I know your not one to do this."

"Kanya, and a few others were talking to me about it. I supposed i would be the one to tell you."

"Oh. Well who should I go out with? I haven't been looking..."

Rose laughed on the other end, while Jade blushed. "Don't worry about that. We already have a date for you. It's tomorrow at eight fifteen. You'll start at Mine and Kanya's place."

"Alright...but who is it?"

"Don't worry. You know him."

"I do?"

"Yes. Now I have to go."

"Okay bye, Rose." Jade had a bit of her perkiness due to the call. She hadn't been on a date in two years. On top of that not knowing drove her crazy. She looked at her son, whom was running at her crying.

"John! What's wrong?!"

"Mommy! My nee! It hurts!" John sniffed up a bit of snot up his nose. Jade got up and ran to her son. She looked at his skinned nee.

"Oh baby, I'm sorwy. i know it hurts. come in with me and we'll fix it all up." john fell right into his mother's arms and jade picked him up and rubbed his back. "There, there. Mommy's here." John's crying started to cease as Jade started singing.

"How very special are we? For just a moment to be.

Part of life's eternal rhyme.  
How very special are we to have on our family tree, Mother earth and father time?  
He changes the seasons around  
And so she changes her gown.  
But they always look in their prime.

How very special are we  
to have on our family tree  
Mother earth  
and father time?" She walked towards their house. A small, cozy yellow painted house with blue and green lining on the window panes. Jade opened the blue door and inside smelled of sweet cakes and oil. Jade walked in the small living room that consisted of a small 3d TV she had made and a soft plush white love seat. Next to the plush love seat was a recliner chair. Black leather that was slowly being worn in. Jade set John in the recliner and walked across the room to the kitchen where she got out the medical supplies and a warm towelet.

"Mommy always knows what to do." John told himself to assure himself and Jade came in Smiling at her son.

"That's right sweetie. Mommy always knows what to do." Jade bandaged him up and turned on the TV.  
"Do you wanna watch _little Eninstines _with mommy?"

"Yes pleaswe!" John smiled, forgetting his scaped nee and moved to the love seat with Jade. Jade smiled and sat down with her son and turned on little enistiens. John clapped in excitement.

While John was watching his show, jade was pondering who her date might be.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please don't forget to review! I don't own homestuck or Little Eisensteins ! Have a good rest of the day or night! **


	2. Karkat

Oh. My. Glub. Terezi can't get enough of me apparently. She keeps coming over. Gah! Too bad i never asked Harley out. I still Love her I think. But Our chances are over. She got married a few years ago. That's why i'm here in New York. I needed to get away from her. Kanaya called a few days ago asking me to go over there with her. I thought she was with Rose. Well, I guess i was wrong.

"Hey kaaarkaaat!" Terezi called from the shower.

"WHAT IS IT!?"

"It's just that I want you in here!"

"NO! WHEN YOU'RE FINISHED WITH THE SHOWER I'M LEAVING FOR THE NEXT FLIGHT. "

"Awww...but I wanted something..."

"NO!" I left to go pack. I packed everything that would fit in my bag. She said I just needed to be back in Texas by Sunday which is in two days. So after I packed, I put it all in the car, only to go back inside to see a toweled Terezi in the doorway. Man she looks pissed.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to Texas, Kanaya needs me. For some reason."

"Oh well bye then! I'll just take care of your house~!"

"No you don't! Get the fuck out of my house and go to your own."

"I don't think so."

"Fine. Good bye."

"Bye!" Terezi grinned and went inside.I sighed and drove to the airport. In a town like this, there should be a plane. I had all my money with me so if Terezi is looking for it she has a big surprise coming to her. I got out my phone on a red light and called Kanaya.

"Hello?" I heard her stylish voice on the other end.

"Hey. It's Me, Karkat. I'm on my way. I'll probably be there tomorrow."

"So you decided to come now did you darling! Good News! Hurry here!"

"Sure whatever." I hung up and started to pull in to the airport. with in a few moments I found a parking spot and parked. Getting out I looked at the striped with black glass tall building. I sucked up a big breath of air and sighed. What did I just get myself into? I'm at an air port, with out a ticket, with out knowing what time the plane I need is coming. Damn, I'm an idiot. Face palming and shaking my head, I walked in to the air port first grabbing my stuff.

"Hello 2iir. May II plea2e 2ee your tiicket?" He had a lisp with his "s".

"I do not have one yet. I need the next plane to Dallas. How much is that gonna be, and what time will it be?" He smirked.

"Iit'2 none of my busiine22 but why?"

"A friend needs me."

"Ah. It'll be 500 dollars. It leaves in about 20 minutes." He turned around as the tickets were printing, then gave them to me.

"Thanks."

"No problem bro. Have a good day."

"You too." I yelled as I was running to the entrance. I looked at what gate I would be in. Gate B. Started looking. If it's B it should be on the ground floor right? I found it and sat in the waiting lounge. I had about 15 minutes to wait, so I decided to do some thinking. What the hell did Kanaya need me for? Maybe her and Rose adopted a kid?Nah, they're not kid people. At least I don't think so. I wonder how much has changed since I left. I wonder how Jade is...No. I can't think of that. I felt the pain in my chest again. Soon I heard the attendant call for my flight. I went though security and got on my plane. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat until I found the correct position for me. I sat by the window and watched as the world moved around me. I felt my ears pop when we got high.

I looked down at he world. Everything seemed so much smaller. I slept on this thought.

I awoke to the plane coming down and the wheels bumping against the pavement. I yelled "FUUUUUCK!"  
This caused people to look back at me and some even laughed. Others just didn't give a damn. I blushed and decided to not say another word. I got up, got my duffel bag and waited in line to leave. I got a few strange looks. But that was to be expected, after all I just said yelled fuck. Blushing I got off the plane and soon found my car in the parking lot. i hope they still live where they used to.

So I started my drive to Sherman. I got to their old driveway in about thirty minutes. Outside was a dark pool of a sky. I put the car in park, and stepped out. For a moment, I could just stand there and look at the night sky. The stars were millions of sliver dots and the sky seemed to drink light from the moon as if it were an infant feeding. I shook my head and Walked up to the door. Knock. That was all it took or Rose to come flying out out of the door. Light shreded my eyes.

Yep this is the right house. "Hey Karkat! I'm glad you are here. Come in." She opened the door wider and let me in. Inside was white carpet, bashe carpet, and a flat screen TV by the door where I stood. Everything was open.

"Thanks Rose. But Kanaya was the one to call me. I'm glad t be here too."

"I know. She lives with me. Please tell me you brought your stuff."

"I did."

"Alright. Good."

"Will you please tel me what the hell is going on?"

"You'll see tomorrow. Here lay on the couch you must be tired." She left to go get a blanket and put it and a pillow on the couch.

"Thanks Rose. Hey how is everyone?" Rose smiled with her black lips and finished setting the blankets.

"Sit down and we'll talk about that." I sat down on the couch which was incredibly soft. "where should we start?"

"Well, you and Kanaya." I shrugged. I didn't want to go to Jade right away.

"Kanaya and I have been going out for six years now. We've stayed here, obviously. She works as a fashion designer and fashion magazine writer. I on the other hand, am a psychologist. We are pretty well. Who next?"

"Uh, Gamzee? Is it safe to assume he's still a drug addict?"

"Yes, it is. But he's a bit better. He got a job at the drug testing so i think he's pretty happy."

"What about Jade?"

"Jade, well. Her Husband died two years ago. She owns a flower shop and raises John. She seems pretty happy."

"Oh."

"Yes. well you better get to sleep. Tomorrow is your big day. When Kanaya needs you." She smiled and I laid down. I got comfy and she walked to the room by the door and turned off the light muttering, "Goodnight." I wonder what's gonna happen tomorrow...


	3. Karkat's preperation

The next morning was hell. Kanaya woke me up and didn't even explain what was happening. She put me though what she called a full make over. First she woke me up and had me fitted for a tux, then she took me to a tanning booth. She said i was just too pale. next came shaving and waxing my body! I'm a guy. There's no need. After that she did my hair, and finally at about one in the afternoon, she smiled and said i was ready. Ready for what? Now Kanaya is fixing Rose's make up.

"Why the fuck did I wake up at nine am, get a full beuaty treatment, and am wearing a Tux!?" I asked crossing my arms and yelling in the couch.

"Darling, you can't go to "Black Butler" looking like that!"

My eyes widened in surprise. Black Butler!? That's the most expensive, classy, restaurant I know of! Why in the name of Glop would I got here!

"Why the hell am I going! Ontop of that, how am I supposed to pay?"

"You'll see why when you get there. We're paying. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a call to make." Rose said as Kanaya finished with her make up. They both smiled at each other and Rose went to another room. I just stared, puzzled. God, I'll never get those two.

"Do you know who she's calling Kanaya?"

"Yes. But that's none of your business. We still have to finish with you. I have three bunches of flowers, and you have to pick one. Of course they all are stylish and classy, but according to what you pick, is what flower we'll put in your Tux pocket. So pick wisely."

"Alright. Show them to me." I sighed, and waiting while she went into the kitchen and got them. She came in with the three bunches in her hands as a bride would. One was purple, another was red roses, and the last were lavender and yellow roses.

"So which one is it?"

"The lavender." I only chose it because it reminded me of Jade.

"Alright."

**Sorry for the short chapter! It'll make sense next chapter I promise! Don't forget to review please! ^.^ Have a good night or day!**


	4. Getting there

Jade was just waking up and making her and John some breakfast. She just had poured a cup of pancake mix on the pan. She hummed happily to herself while John played with his toy truck peacefully. For the most part, John was a good kid. He rarely ever cried unless he was hurt, or if some one was being too mean to him. She smiled hearing him make the sounds of the truck engine. Being her son, he knew what part made what sound.

"Mommy! When will breakfast be done? I'm hungwy!" He yelled from the living room.

"Soon, honey! Your plate is almost done. Please come to the table to eat!" If there was one thing that Jade barely let her son do was eat away from the table. The only exception, was Friday nights at movie time. John left his truck in favor of his pancakes. Jade put 3 pancakes on his plate, cut it up, and pour syrup on them. After putting the plate on the table for John, the home phone rang.

"Hey Rose! So is the date still on for today?" She'd been trying not to think about, but when Rose calls, that all it is.

"Hello to you Jade. It seems your excited. That's good. Yes I'm calling so you know what to wear and such." Rose laughed while Jade blushed.

"So what should wear?"

"Something formal and really nice. Don't bother with too much make up. Some eyeliner, light eyeshadow, and light lipstick."

"Formal?"

"Yes, your going to Black Butler."

"Oh. Thank for telling me."

"Your welcome. Kanaya and i talked about this for at least an hour. I'll pick you up at five okay?"

"Okay, see you there." Jade hung up and looked at her son. John was happily content with eating his pancakes and was getting some of it on his Ghost Busters pj's. She was surprised it hadn't landed in his hair. With in minutes it was gone. Jade took the syrupy plate from him before he decided to lick the plate clean. John wined a little but Jade gave him that look that only moms can give.

John Looked down and Jade cleaned the plate and put it in the dish washer. "Mommy ohn is sticky!"

"Is he now? Does he need a bath?"

"Yes! Ohn needs bath!" John could not yet pronounce his j's. Jade chuckled at her son. She looked at the time. 10 am. She had time. She started running John a bath with bubble water.

"John! Go pick out your toys to play with in the bath!" She called from the bath room. John meanwhile was happily picking his dinos, Ghost Busters' Van and his Nick Cage action figure. Jade turned off the water and waited for John to come though the door. Arms full, and a bright smile, John came running though.

"Mommy! Ohn's ready for bath! So is Nick!" John held up his action figure, his simile, filled with pride. Jade took off John's cloths and let him get in the bath. Jade left to let John have his play bath time and went to her room to pick a dress.

"Now, which is the best. It's black butler." She sighed and looked though her dresses. She decided on her black and green short dress. It came down to her nees, there was only one sleeve. coming out of the sleeve was a green and black swirl flower. The swirl green continued to flow in green lines down the dress. It fit her perfectly and complemented her curves.

After picking she laid the dress on her bed and called her friend Dirk.

"Yo, this is Strider."

"Hey Dirk! I was wondering if John could stay with you for tonight. I have a date-" Dirk interrupted her.

"Whoa, a date?! With who? This is great news!" Jade blushed at his enthusiasm.

"I don't know who. Kanaya and Rose planned this for me. But can you take John?"

"Yeah! i can't wait to see my little buddy. Dave'll be excited as well."

"Thanks Dirk. It means a lot to me. John will be happy too. He's taking a bath right now." Jade walked into her son's room and grabbed a plastic bag.

"It's no problem. I'll pick him up in an hour okay?"

"Thanks. I'll see you then!" She got some of his cloths an toys inside the bag. When she was done she put the bag on the couch and did some cleaning while waiting for John to get out of the bath. In about ten minutes, Jade was getting him a towel.

"Mommy, when's Daddy coming back?" John asked this while Jade put on his day cloths. A white shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Daddy...is going to be gone for a long, long time. But tonight Mommy's going find a different Daddy for you."

"A different Daddy?"

"Yes. SO you'll be going to Dave's house tonight." John smiled at that.

"Dave! I can't wait!"

"I know sweetie. Uncle Dirk will be here soon to pick you up in a little bit so pick the toys that you'll play with when you're with Dave." Then the doorbell rang and Dirk come inside after John ran to the door. Dirk let them say good bye and hugs and kisses. Then he was out the door and after a while Rose showed up. The two girls left and Rose parked in the parking lot. The restaurant was styled in an older house/mansion. Flower lights were put up around the place and in the back was a lake. Rose took her out of her awestruck moment and took her inside. Rose talked to the host and he took Jade to a table. No one was there yet.


	5. Meeting

kanaya drove me to Black Butler. Inside she had the Host lead me to the table instead of her. I didn't get it. She also gave me abut a grand just for this. How much does she think I eat! But then we got closer to the table. No, it couldn't be...I...no. Why did she have to be here too? I'm sure she's waiting for her new boyfriend.

But then, the Host stopped in front of her table. Is this...what Kanaya planned for me?

**Jade pov **

Jade sat there waiting for whoever was coming. But then she saw him. Karkat. Even the possibility of it being him made her heart beat a bit faster. She had a huge crush on him and High school and sometimes found herself thinking of him, even though she knew it was possible she would not see him again. But there his was. Right in front of her.

Her date. Both of their eyes seemed to widen. "Karkat?" Jade asked questionably.

"Yeah..Jade?" Karkat and Jade both blushed and Karkat put one hand behind his head scratching it.

"Yes. Umm what are you doing here"

"Well, Kanaya called me so I came down here but I never expected this..."

"Sit down and we can talk and eat." Karkat sat down still shocked. He wanted to hug, kiss, jade right that second but he refrained himself. Mostly out of fear of rejection.

"So what happened for you to get here?" Jade asked this with more interest rather than shock.

"Well like I said, Kanya called me a few days ago so i got a flight here yesterday and went to here hose, then today she's been getting me ready. I swear I had no idea that this would happen! Oh these are for you then I guess." Karkat blushed as he gave a smiling Jade the flowers. She was happy he was here.

"But what do you mean fly? Don't you live close enough to drive?"

"No, I've been in New York..."

"Oh. How's life been treating you?" At that moment all Karkat wanted to do was cry and tell her that he loved her how much pain she had caused him these years.

"It's been alright I guess." He said this instead, he had no desire to make a scene. "So how have you been?"

"I've been fine. I own a flower shop, I have a wonderful 5 year old son John. John is the light of my life. He's why I keep fighting to live. His father died two years ago. John still ass where he is. Breaks my heart every time. He's my son, that's for sure. He's starting school next year, even though he already knows his alphabet, and how to spell!"

**Sorry for the short chapter! I'll continue soon! please don't forget to review! have a good day or night! ^.^ :o)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Cool, how old is he?" I looked at Jade, her dress complemented her curves perfectly. I can tell she really cares about her kid. He sounds like a pretty cool kid.

"He's only five." Jade grinned from ear to ear. She seems so happy. She looked so adorable like she did back in high school.

"He sounds pretty awesome."

"He is. So what've you been up to?"

"Not much, I've been designing websites with Sollux. Other than that, not much." God I felt my heart beat faster, she smiled at me!

"Oh, that sounds interesting. What type of websites do you guys make?"

"Small business and dating websites."

"Hey, do you want to skip this fancy place and go somewhere else?" I felt my self start to smile at her, she was sheepishly smiling and blushing at her napkin. Her long black hair had fallen in her face.

"Totally." With one look, one word, I changed everything between us. Our eyes met and we were off, we left fifteen dollars at the table and left out the door.

"So what do you want to do first Karkat?" I blushed.

"I don't care. As long as I'm with you, I'm fine." I looked her in the eyes and took her hands in the street. "You know, I never thought that I'd ever get a change with you, but here it is. Staring me in the face. Jade, I love you and I never want to loose you."

"Karkat, I love you too. Let's go somewhere."

_Jade P.O.V_

Karkat's eyes were gleaming with warm love as he looked at her and held her hands. Jade felt the rush of warmness flow though her body. She still loved him. Surprise also took her as she realized this. After nine years, she still loved him. She smiled warmly back at him, still holding his hand, she started walking towards the candy shop at the end of the block. The two had always eaten, sold, and baked with candy, so it only seemed logical she would go there. Karkat just raised an eyebrow and went along with her. As soon as the couple walked though the door Jade smelled the wonderful aroma of mints and chocolate.

"Karkat! Do you remember everything we did with candy?" Jade let go of his hand, which caused a painful pang in both of their hearts.

"Yeah, I remember we used to sit on the bus with a ton of peppermints and we'd have a lot of fun." He laughed, "Your favorite was always the more fruity candies."

Jade playfully shoved him. "Oh so you do remember! Your favorites were the mints." The two played around until the shop keeper was telling them it was closing time.

"Before we leave I'd like to get something. Stay here with your eyes closed." Karkat left Jade and picked out chewy cherry candies and a few mint lifesavers. He picked them out and played for them. On his way out, he took Jade's hand and walked out of the cozy, warm, sweet store and into the stormy street.

"Can I open my eyes?" Jade giggled.

"Yes." Jade opened her eyes and felt overwhelming joy at the bag that karkat had bought. She hugged him and closed her eyes. Karkat wrapped his arms around her and contently closed his eyes with Jade. After a minute both of them were soaked with rainwater. Jade laughed and broke the hug.

"Karkat, thank you." Karkat took out a few of his mints and handed the bag to Jade.

"Here, it's your's. So jade, what are we now?"

"Together I guess. I better call Rose."

"Good idea. Let's wait in Black Butler." Jade nodded and took out her phone.

"Hi Rose! Um, can you come pick karkat and I up? We're still at the BB." Jade hung up the phone and looked at karkat. She was soaking wet, cold, but in love. She smiled and leaned against Karkat. By this time they were stilling on those little benches in the front of the dinning area. She stuck in one of the cherry chews that they had bought and closed her eyes while Karkat wrapped his arms around her.

"Jade." Karkat and Rose said in a singsong voice in an attempt to wake he sleeping girl. Jade sat up and looked at her surroundings. She was still in the Black Butler with Karkat, Rose had just showed up to take them home. In a sleepy haze she walked guided to the car. She got in the back seat and drifted back to sleep.

"What did you do? Get her so drunk she can't remember herself?" Rose asked.

"I did no suck thing! We didn't drink the whole time!" Karkat whisper yelled.

"Yeah, riiiight." Rose rolled her eyes and said so in a very sarcastic voice. Soon they were at Jade's apartment and they had to wake Jade once more.

"Come on we're at your house." Jade smiled and kissed Karkat on the lips before going to her room and went to bed.


	7. Chapter 8

"Cool, how old is he?" I looked at Jade, her dress complemented her curves perfectly. I can tell she really cares about her kid. He sounds like a pretty cool kid.

"He's only five." Jade grinned from ear to ear. She seems so happy. She looked so adorable like she did back in high school.

"He sounds pretty awesome."

"He is. So what've you been up to?"

"Not much, I've been designing websites with Sollux. Other than that, not much." God I felt my heart beat faster, she smiled at me!

"Oh, that sounds interesting. What type of websites do you guys make?"

"Small business and dating websites."

"Hey, do you want to skip this fancy place and go somewhere else?" I felt my self start to smile at her, she was sheepishly smiling and blushing at her napkin. Her long black hair had fallen in her face.

"Totally." With one look, one word, I changed everything between us. Our eyes met and we were off, we left fifteen dollars at the table and left out the door.

"So what do you want to do first Karkat?" I blushed.

"I don't care. As long as I'm with you, I'm fine." I looked her in the eyes and took her hands in the street. "You know, I never thought that I'd ever get a change with you, but here it is. Staring me in the face. Jade, I love you and I never want to loose you."

"Karkat, I love you too. Let's go somewhere."

_Jade P.O.V_

Karkat's eyes were gleaming with warm love as he looked at her and held her hands. Jade felt the rush of warmness flow though her body. She still loved him. Surprise also took her as she realized this. After nine years, she still loved him. She smiled warmly back at him, still holding his hand, she started walking towards the candy shop at the end of the block. The two had always eaten, sold, and baked with candy, so it only seemed logical she would go there. Karkat just raised an eyebrow and went along with her. As soon as the couple walked though the door Jade smelled the wonderful aroma of mints and chocolate.

"Karkat! Do you remember everything we did with candy?" Jade let go of his hand, which caused a painful pang in both of their hearts.

"Yeah, I remember we used to sit on the bus with a ton of peppermints and we'd have a lot of fun." He laughed, "Your favorite was always the more fruity candies."

Jade playfully shoved him. "Oh so you do remember! Your favorites were the mints." The two played around until the shop keeper was telling them it was closing time.

"Before we leave I'd like to get something. Stay here with your eyes closed." Karkat left Jade and picked out chewy cherry candies and a few mint lifesavers. He picked them out and played for them. On his way out, he took Jade's hand and walked out of the cozy, warm, sweet store and into the stormy street.

"Can I open my eyes?" Jade giggled.

"Yes." Jade opened her eyes and felt overwhelming joy at the bag that karkat had bought. She hugged him and closed her eyes. Karkat wrapped his arms around her and contently closed his eyes with Jade. After a minute both of them were soaked with rainwater. Jade laughed and broke the hug.

"Karkat, thank you." Karkat took out a few of his mints and handed the bag to Jade.

"Here, it's your's. So jade, what are we now?"

"Together I guess. I better call Rose."

"Good idea. Let's wait in Black Butler." Jade nodded and took out her phone.

"Hi Rose! Um, can you come pick karkat and I up? We're still at the BB." Jade hung up the phone and looked at karkat. She was soaking wet, cold, but in love. She smiled and leaned against Karkat. By this time they were stilling on those little benches in the front of the dinning area. She stuck in one of the cherry chews that they had bought and closed her eyes while Karkat wrapped his arms around her.

"Jade." Karkat and Rose said in a singsong voice in an attempt to wake he sleeping girl. Jade sat up and looked at her surroundings. She was still in the Black Butler with Karkat, Rose had just showed up to take them home. In a sleepy haze she walked guided to the car. She got in the back seat and drifted back to sleep.

"What did you do? Get her so drunk she can't remember herself?" Rose asked.

"I did no suck thing! We didn't drink the whole time!" Karkat whisper yelled.

"Yeah, riiiight." Rose rolled her eyes and said so in a very sarcastic voice. Soon they were at Jade's apartment and they had to wake Jade once more.

"Come on we're at your house." Jade smiled and kissed Karkat on the lips before going to her room and went to bed.


	8. Chapter 7

_Jade's p.o.v _

Beep! Beeb! Jade woke up from sweet dreams by her dear friend the alarm clock. She sat up and looked around her room, next to her bed was a plastic bag. Curios, she opened it. Inside was the sweet cherry chews that Karkat had bought her last night. _So it wasn't a dream!_ Gleefully she smiled and got out of bed to take a shower and got ready for the day. She put on a green tee and a pair of blue jeans. She wore her black wild hair in two braids. Jade started going to her son's room, but remembered that he was at Dave's house. Jade smiled to herself, last night she had one of the best nights of her life with the man she thought she'd never see.

Humming she made herself some toast and dialed Dirk's number.

"Hillo?"

"Hey, it's me, Jade. Do you think you could take care of John for today. I'll pick him up at seven. I'm so sorry to ask you this, I really am but I have to work and then someone wants to meet me today again I hope."

"Some one wants to meet you again? Please do tell me who he is? And it's fine. Dave'll love it, more hang out time with John."

Jade laughed. "I guess you're right, those two are best buds. Anyway do you remember Karkat from High school?"

"How could I forget him? He was the one that was always pissed no matter where or what time it was. The only exception was when he was thinking."

"Yeah, that's him."

"Well that's a surprise."

"I know! I didn't think I'd ever see him again, then Rose and Kanaya some how got him here."

"Those two set it up?"

"Yupers."

"Well, that's great."

"How are you and Jake?"

"We're keeping it real. He came over last night and watched _Ghostbusters _with John and Dave."

"Have you guys made it official yet?"

"No. we're gonna take it slow this time Jade."

"Oh well, I'll see you later! Nice talking to you Dirk!"

"You too, Jade, always a pleasure. Bye." Dirk hung up on her and she dialed Rose's number.

"Hello, Jade."

"Hi, Rose. Where is Karkat staying?"

"Good thing to get right to the point, right."

"Sorry. I'd just really like to know."

"He's staying with us."

"Thank you. Bye rose."

"Good bye Jade." Jade smiled and walked to her car and went to the shop.

_Karkat P.O.V._

I woke up and saw Rose sitting on the couch in front of me, on the phone. I heard Rose say Jade and she was off the phone.


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry! I'm sorry for two reasons, A. I haven't posted in forever. B. I swiched the last two chapters with out realizing it until now. T-T I feel ashamed. When I was uploading I accidently switched the two. Now I think I fixed it though. Please enjoy this chapter. **

_karkat Pov _

last night was..amazing. I saw jade again, I told her that I loved her. But the only proof I have is Rose's glare at me.

"Karkat. Why did you get Harley Drunk?"

"I didn't." Rose looked at me again as if trying to decide to believe me or not.

"Fine. Put on some decent cloths. Jade seems to want another date." I decided not to argue with her. I don't want to miss a chance to see Jade. Grumbling, I put on some cloths. I wonder where this date will take us...I want to be able to choose this time.

"Hey, Rose!" I called for her, she had left to go to her room. I presumed it was to get ready to see her next victim.

"What is it?" She called back.

"Can I pick where I take Jade this time and do this myself?"

"Sure. I gotta call her first."

"Why? I want to surprise her."

She walked out into the living room wearing a black and pink nitted scarf, a purple shirt and a skirt that was black with swirls of green and purple at the bottom. It looked like some one has just taken the paint and thrown it on. "Fine, at least let me show you where she works. Do you need any money?"

I thought about it for a minute. "Only 5 dollars."

Rose smiled. "Okay. Get in your car. I'll take you to where Jade works." I got in my car and started it up, Rose did as well. I allowed her to get out first and I followed her. With in minutes we were in font of a little thing of stores. I briefly thought of which one jade might work at. Rose pulled into a parking space in a nearly empty, large parking area. I followed and parked by her. A hair salon was on my far right. No, Jade doesn't-or didn't like cutting hair. I've seen the dolls she tried to style hair.

Next to that was a Chinese place. I doubt she worked there ethier. Then there was a flower shop. I can see her working there. She loved gardening. I heard a tap on my window and Jumped when I saw it was Rose.

"Are you going to get out?" Rose asked.

I got out and yelled at her. "What the hell Rose!? You scared the ever living fuck of me! God fucking damn it! I stepped in motherfucking melting Ice cream. Great just fucking great."

Rose giggled at me and I gave her a look. She pointed at the Flower shop. "That's where you're girlfriend works. Have fun big boy." She smirked and patted my back. I turned to yell at her again, but she was already in her car. I gulped and walked to the flower shop.

The door was wooden and looked faded. I opened it and a bell rung. I looked up to see that it was one of the old doors that had the bell attached. In front of me were four shelves. Three of which had green plants and vibrant colors seemingly coming out of them. The last one, looked lonely and pathetic compared to the others. I noticed that the walls were a rosy pink striped with white and lace were at the edges of the walls.

The intoxicating sent of flowers and the music playing was Jack Johnson's Banana_ Pancakes, _combined with the cozy feeling in my stomach made me feel prepared for whatever comes my way. On my left sat a blue counter with a wooden top. I walked over and looked behind it. There was a room filled with pots. I heard one fall and break. Then a cry. Fast as I could I found the opening and when in. I tried to find where I heard it. After a few seconds of looking around I saw Jade Laying down with fresh bright red blood covering her leg. Tears were covering her face. But She wasn't making a noise. This confused the shit out of me.

I sat by her side. "Karkat? H-how d-did you find where I work?" She tried to smile for me.

"Rose showed me. Come on we need to fix you up. Which leg is it that's cut?" She pointed at her left. I picked it up, careful not to look under her skirt. She was wearing a simple green dress with an apron. I saw that shards of the pot that entered her skin.

Carefully I pulled them out. More blood gushed out. They were deeper than I thought. Cries of pain came from my sweet angel. I applied as much weight as I could. I called 911.

"Hello? My Name is karkat Vantas, I have some here that is bleeding a lot. We're in Jade's Flower Shop. We need an ambulance." I hung up and looked at Jade. tears were in my eyes as well.

"Karkat, I'm glad you showed up."

"Me too. I never intended this to happen. I came here to ask you if you wanted to come to park with me." I blushed deep red.

To my surprise she laughed weakly. "I would love to. Once I get better." I smiled and looked at her once more. It was hard to believe that she was mine.

I heard the sirens and picked jade up Bridal style. Her leg wasn't much better. I barely got to the door when she passed out. 

**Happy thanks Giving every one! I'm sorry I ended on a cliff hanger. I will post more on Saturday. I'm going to be busy for the next few days. Night people! Please review! Have a good day or night! ^.^ **


	10. Chapter 10

_jade pov_

Jade heard sirens and looked up at Karkat. panic and a million thoughts came to at once. Karkat picked her up and her world turned to little black dots. She smiled at Karkat, knowing he would do what was right for her. Then her world went black.

_Jade sat in a pool of water with a black dress with green sparkles. The fabric seems to her as though it was her own skin. It was staples with a slit at the end. She looked up at the moon light that was above her, but there was no moon to be seen. Instead there were just stars. Oddly enough she wasn't confused. She felt as though she knew this was meant to be. _

_She looked around her with a smile on her face. In front of her was boulder with red, blue, silver and purple swirls. It was the only visible thing there. She stood up and felt the smooth pebbles underneath her feel and then felt something sharp. She stopped and bent down to pick up the object. _

_It was a ring. Engraved in the ring was a peppermint and a cherry. The jewel was a soft pink and heart shaped, studded around the jewel were tiny little ones. On the left the little studs spread out to create the letters V and H. She slipped on the ring and whiteness over took her. _

Jade awoke to bright lights of the hospital and the sound of life support and a red bag of blood was at the foot of her bed. She saw what her leg looked like. A swelled up scar with stiches. Slowly she started to be able to hear again. In the back of her head, she heard Karkat, John, Dave, and Dirk all mumbling. She looked at her side and saw her son crying and Karkat.

Jade turned her head and smiled."Shhh, it's okay baby. Mommy's gonna be alright." John's face lit up at his mother's voice. He hugged Jade.

"Mommy! I'm so sowry! Are you going to die?" Tears were welled up in his eyes.

"No, I'm going to be alright. Who gave you that idea?"

"The doctor said you might not make it."

Dave walked away from Dirk and grabbed John's hand. "It would be very uncool if you left John and all of us." He turned to John. "Your mom is cool. She's gonna live."

Jade laughed at Dave's comment and awed when he hugged John. Jade looked at karkat, who was looking at the floor with his face as red as an apple.

"Karkat, are you okay?" Jade asked with true concern for him. She loved him she thought so anyway.

"Yeah I'm fine." He answered sharply. Jade drew back a little. "I'm glad your okay though. I was afraid I'd loose you." Tears steamed down his face. "All I wanted was to have a good day with you. I came to your shop and you nearly kill your self. What a great friend I am."

Jade looked at him sternly, then sweetly. "But who was there to save me?"

Karkat looked up. "I was." Dirk smirked, took John and Dave's hands and led them outside. Karkat cried in Jade's shoulder for a minute.

_Karkat Pov _

When I finally stopped crying like a freaking wus, I looked Jade dead in eye. I feel so stupid! I mean she's the one that's really hurt and I'm crying? I smiled and Sat on her hospital bed. I motioned for her to scoot over and I cuddled her. Her cheeks were a light pink. So adorable and so fragile. I almost forgot how fragile love is. It's more fragile that our own bodies isn't it?

I heard Jade hum a song, I don't wanna miss a think by Aerosmith. I started to sing it for her. Soon we were singing it together.


End file.
